Plots: A guide to buying land.
"Can I become a citizen?" - Some noob "Becoming a Citizen of a town isn't a hard process and with around 30 minutes of work you can get your own piece of land and start building!" - M357, Self Titled Relator But Where Do I Start? I want to become a Citizen! What do I do? The first thing you want to do when trying to buy a plot is save up around 1000gp to spend on land. It may seem menacing at first, but it's only about a half hour of work. A easy way to farm the gold is to type "/tele zoo". This will take you to the zoo, and if you travel around enough, you should find what seems to be a blue structure. Go inside the blue structure and attack the mobs From behind the bricks. This is important, because most of the mobs will kill you in about 5 seconds if you don't attack through the bricks. After you have saved enough money for the desired piece of land, chat with some of the players and find a mayor who is willing to sell land to you. (Or you could contact M357, and he will refer you to his current employer) After this is done, you are required to pay the fee. This can be done in 2 different ways: 1. They will want to trade, or 2. There will be a safe somewhere nearby. If they want to trade: 'Type "/trade (player username)" and click on your gold. Pressing the ' / ' key will half the gold you have selected. Once the gold is handed over you can start building! '''If they have a safe: '''Go near the safe and type "/safe d (gold amount needed)" and the gold will be deposited inside of the safe. After this is done you are free to build on your plot! '''Congratulations! '''You have now bought your first piece of land. ''Don't want to be part of a Town, but still want to build? '''Don't worry! All you have to do is go to root (Click menu in the top left corner and click the root teleport) and head north-east untill you find 2 portals on a platform. One will take you to the wilderness, were you can build. Another will take you to your private buidling area. ''Want to be a mayor yourself? Some people want to be able to give citizenship themselves. They can either purchase a Town Stone (for the hefty price of 10 plat), or purchase a Pocket Townstone (for 5K gold). ''Excerpt taken from the 8BitMMO blog The most exciting new feature is the Pocket Townstone. It is a limited functionality townstone that can only be placed in your pocket universe. It will not immediately increase the size of your pocket universe like a full townstone does. However, it enables most townstone functionality such as the ability to let other players build in your pocket universe. Just like normal townstones, please note you CANNOT move or delete this item after it has been placed! You can upgrade a pocket townstone to a regular townstone for 10p (/townupgrade). Doing so will cause your pocket universe to be expanded from 2x2 to 3x3. Category:Gameplay Guides